Chocolate de medianoche
by Luzme-Radcliffe
Summary: El pequeño Draco decidió levantarse y cumplir con su rutina de todas las noches, sabía que era incorrecto lo que iba a hacer pero no pegaría un ojo si no lo hacía.


_**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es obra de la fantastica J., si fuera mio, bueno, digamos que no habrian 7 libros. _

_**Nota de Autora:** Supongo que esto es lo que aparece cuando amas a Draco Malfoy y al chocolate (?) . Espero que les guste :) _

* * *

**Chocolate de Medianoche.**

Pasaba de la medianoche, y en todas partes del Londres mágico las personas dormían en la seguridad de sus casas, a pesar de que ya los tiempos de guerra habían terminado, el mundo mágico aun no se había restablecido completamente, las personas aun vivían preocupadas y ansiosas, y es que después de todos los años de persecuciones y de toda la sangre mágica (y no mágica) derramada no sería fácil regresar a la normalidad. Sin embargo, en una habitación de una ostentosa mansión con esplendidos jardines y pavorreales danzando por la oscuridad de la noche, un niño de unos cuatro o cinco años, de cabello platinado y de piel muy pálida permanecía con los ojos abiertos sin poder concebir el sueño.

El niño, cansado de los vagos intentos que realizaba para dormir, decidió levantarse y cumplir con su rutina de todas las noches, sabía que era incorrecto lo que iba a hacer pero no pegaría un ojo si no lo hacía.

Lentamente bajo de la cama que era demasiado grande para él y que estaba repleta de almohadones, lanzo uno al suelo y coloco sus pies sobre él para amortiguar el ruido que realizaría al caer al piso, estando allí silenciosamente comenzó a gatear hasta la puerta que no estaba cerrada por completo, paso por la abertura que había dejado su elfo domestico cuando había terminado de ayudarlo a cepillarse los dientes y salió al oscuro pasillo del exterior.

A pesar de ser tan solo un pequeño no le tenía miedo a la oscuridad, y viviendo en un lugar como aquel era imposible temerle, estaba demasiado acostumbrado, siguió gateando por el largo pasillo, conocía de memoria todos los jarrones y objetos, podría haber pasado con los ojos cerrados y aun así no habría tropezado con nada, tuvo especial cuidado cuando paso por la habitación de sus padres y siguió su recorrido.

Luego de unos minutos que le parecieron eternos llego a la sala que su mama utilizaba para tomar el té con sus amigas, odiaba esa sala, su madre nunca le dejaba estar ahí y mucho menos cuando habían visitas. _No lo necesito_, pensó, _tengo mejores lugares donde estar,_ pero en realidad le dolía que su madre no le dejara estar con ella, pero claro el era un niño y no entendía lo que sentía, y luego siendo un adolescente jamás lo admitiría.

Cuando terminó de cruzar la sala del té y el comedor, llegó a su tan esperado destino, la cocina se abría paso imponente ante él, se quedo un momento mirándola desde el exterior, a algunos les parecería tonto pues la cocina no tiene nada de especial, pero para el pequeño Draco Malfoy, esta pequeña travesía nocturna que realizaba hasta la cocina todas las noches era la hazaña más osada y valiente (aunque él no admitiría jamás que era valiente en los años que siguieron) que pudiera realizar y esto era porque la cocina era el lugar prohibido, en el que, según su padre, los hombres de la casa no podían estar, a donde solo pertenecían las mujeres y la servidumbre, además era el lugar donde su madre escondía todos los deliciosos manjares que no se le permitían degustar, su padre apoyaba esta idea diciendo que los dulces eran para personas _débiles_.

No entendía por qué su padre y su madre no lo dejaban tomar ni siquiera una mísera galleta, él ni siquiera sabía lo que la palabra débil significaba, seguramente los débiles eran las personas que se divertían, en lo que a él concernía cuando fuera grande prefería ser débil a ser como su padre, una persona aburrida, sin sentimientos y que ni siquiera le miraba a los ojos. Cada vez que pensaba en su padre pensaba en el gris, porque para él todos los colores eran hermosos y divertidos a excepción del gris que era odioso y que se sentía demasiado importante para juntarse con el resto los colores.

Siguió avanzando, no tenía mucho tiempo, si sus padres lo descubrían no quería pensar lo que le esperaba, miró hacia arriba y observó el lugar al que quería llegar, tomó un banco de los que se encontraban cerca de la ventana y lo colocó en frente del estante, se subió encima de él y llego fácilmente a la puerta que quería abrir, sonrió de lado, _esto es muy fácil_, pensó.

A pesar de estar orgulloso de su hazaña su corazón aun latía con fuerza producto del miedo que sentía de ser encontrado, tomó una pequeña caja de color verde esmeralda y la abrió. Ahí estaba por todo lo que había luchado, sus ojos se iluminaron al verlo, era una caja de el más fino chocolate de licor, acercó la caja y se deleitó con el olor que tenía, tomó un chocolate y lo colocó en su bolsillo, sabía que Dobby, el elfo domestico repondría el chocolate en la mañana y nadie lo notaria.

Regreso a su habitación, y cuando estuvo allí tomó el chocolate entre sus manos y lo levantó como si fuera un premio, luego comenzó a hacer un pequeño baile de la victoria para después subir a su cama y se sentarse para poder comerlo.

Cuando sintió el chocolate derretirse en su boca combinado con el sabor del licor se sintió en el paraíso, la combinación de amargo y dulce del chocolate le fascinaba, disfrutaba cada una de las mordidas que le daba al chocolate, cuando hubo terminado se quedó un momento con los ojos cerrados saboreando aun su delicioso sabor, valía la pena todo lo que tenía que hacer para conseguirlo.

Se acostó en su cama y colocó sus manos debajo de su cabeza, miró el techo mágicamente arreglado para que tomara la apariencia del cielo exterior, y se durmió con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, observando las estrellas y disfrutando la dulce victoria, Draco Malfoy sería feliz con tal de tener todas las noches su chocolate de medianoche.

* * *

_Si llegaste hasta aquí muchas gracias por leer!_

_ ¿Comentarios? ¿Quejas? ¿Criticas constructivas? ¿ un Draco Malfoy de chocolate? Puedes dejar todo en un Review! :3 _


End file.
